Broken Families
by Rochelleteentitan
Summary: Because not everyone ends up getting their happily ever after. AU Twoshot
1. Chapter 1

Hey! It's me with another oneshot. Please check out my profile and my favorites. I put my story 'By Reason Of Insanity' on it. And it seriously needs reviews. This story is an AU and I guess you could consider it slight R/s. 

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans would it have been cancelled? No.

'Okay, take deep breaths. You can do this Kory.' She thought to herself as she sat in her car outside of her boyfriend's house. No matter how many times she gave herself this pep talk, she couldn't make herself get out of the car. She sighed. 'You have to do this. Might as well get it over with.' She countined to encourage herself as she hesitated. She took a deep breath and got out of the car.

She still had a long walk until she got to the Wayne Manor since she couldn't find any parking nearer to the house. She could hear music blaring from the house as she walked along the pavement by herself. Richard was having a party. well, this was definently going to ruin his night.

She reached the front door faster than she thought she should have and stopped before walking inside. 'Maybe I should wait. I can tell him tomorrow in History or gym.' She shook her head to get rid of these thoughts. 'No. I am not going to put this off. I am doing this right now.' She pushed through the door and had to squeeze her way past the guests as she searched for her boyfriend. She didn't appreciate the catcalls directed at her or the more bold guys who decided it was okay for them to grope her as she walked past them. she knew everyone was probably drunk, but this kind of behaivor was inexcusable.

She finally caught sight of her boyfriend leaning against the staircase, a cup of beer in hand, talking to his friends, Vic, Xavier, and Gar. She smiled as she looked at him. No matter what the situation, a glance of him could always put a smile on her face.

They had been dating on and off for the last 4 years, since their freshman year of highschool. Like normal couples, they fought and split, but their breakups never lasted very long. They were basically everyone's idea of the perfect couple. Handsome heir to a fortune, Richard Grayson and Kori Anders, the sweetest person that anyone could ever hope to meet. Not to mention incredibly beautiful, which is why Richard had been attracted to her in the first place. But once they got to know each other, they knew they were meant to be.

She walked closer to him and he looked away from his friends and smiled at her. He waited until she was close enough and then pulled her into a hug. "Hey baby. I thought you couldn't come." He greeted as he dropped a kiss on the top of her red hair.

She pulled far enough away so she could look at him. "We need to talk." She said.

"Okay. What do you want to tell me?" He asked as he took another sip of his beer. He glanced at her. "Want some?" He asked as he held the beer up to her.

She shook her head and pushed the alcohol back towards him. "I can't. And we can't talk here. I meant in private." She explained as she looked at Vic, Gar, and Xavier who had all been listening in on their conversation.

She then took his hand and pulled him up the stairs to his bedroom. Before pulling him inside, she checked to make sure no one was doing anything in his room, since that was the kind of thing that wasn't surprising at these kinds of parties. After seeing the coast was clear she pulled him inside and locked the door behind them.

He flipped on the light and leaned against the wall. "You look great." He said as he glanced at her outfit. She looked down at her tight low rise jeans and pink halter top. 'Well, I won't be able to wear anything like this for awhile.' She thought sadly.

"Thank you for the compliment. You look nice too." she said. He was wearing a black t-shirt and his favorite pair of worn blue jeans. It wasn't really anything special, but he looked nice no matter what he was wearing.

There was an uncomfortable silence. Richard was waiting for her to say something and she was trying to find the right words. She finally decided to just say it. "Richard, I'm preganant." She said sadly as she looked at anything but him.

His voice cracked when he spoke. "You're kidding right? Please tell me Gar put you up to this." He asked. He got his answer from her silence. "How did this happen? We almost always use protection." He said as he ran his hand through his hair, something he always did when distressed.

"So, what are we going to do?" Kory asked as she finally worked up the courage to look at him.

"Well, do you want me to get Bruce to loan me the money for an abortion?" He asked.

She gasped. "No! I am not killing our baby!" She shouted as she drapped an arm over her stomach protectively.

"So what then? Adoption?" He asked.

"No! I am keeping this baby." She said.

"Kory, you can't be serious. You're 17. You can't take care of a baby by yourself." He explained.

"What do you mean 'by myself'? Kory asked as her eyes teared up. She knew what he meant.

"I can't deal with this. I can't be a Dad. This is our senior year! I thought we would stay together, break up when it was time to go to college, date other people and then if we really loved each other we would get back together. I mean, do you realize how pissed Bruce is going to be? He won't leave me the company if I don't finish college. We can't stay together." He said regrettably.

Now she was angry. "I can not believe you! You are breaking up with me while I am carrying your child!" She shouted as she shoved him into the wall.

Richard winced, rubbing his sore back. Sometimes the girl forgot her own strength. Or in this case, maybe she hadn't. "Well, what did you think was going to happen? We were going to get married or something and live happily ever after!" He shouted at her.

She wiped the tears away from her eyes furiously. That was what she had thought would happen, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that. "Fine! I do not care anymore! Do whatever you want! Just be sure that you send me my child support money every month." With this said she ran out of the house and out of Richard's life forever.

The next few months had been rough. After finding out she was pregnant her parents had basically disowned her. And when they found out she was going to have the child out of wedlock they had disowned her completely and kicked her out of the house. She ended up moving in with her childhood nanny Galfore, who she had remained close friends with over the years.

All her friends basically abandoned her. You really see people's true colors in hard times. That was not the worst thing about school either. Almost everyone had heard about her misfortunes. Most people took pity on her and thought Richard was a complete asshole, but there were a few, like Kitten Moth, who loved to torment her thoughout the rest of the school year.

But even worse, she still had to see Richard at school during her classes. She had tried to get her schedule changed, but the school wouldn't let her change her schedule for personal reasons. It was always extremely awkward being in the same room with him since they weren't even on speaking terms.

Her grades also went down since she constantly had to pee so missed alot of class and since she was always late since it was hard to walk around the school in their 10 minute passing period when you had 30 extra pounds you were not used to carrying and swollen ankles.

There had also been the time when she had fallen down the stairs while she was 3 months pregnant on her way to history. Xavier had seen her laying at the bottom of the stairs and ran her to the nurse's office. She had sat there anxiously as the nurse took scans of her stomach to see if the baby was okay. It was after the nurse had left to go over the results that Richard had run into the room. "What happened? Xavier told me you might have lost the baby!" Richard exclaimed as he took a seat by the bed she was lying on.

She muttered bad words about Xavier under her breath before responding to him. "I bet you are happy about this. I refused to get an abortion so you had accepted that you would be a father and then I fall down the stairs. You are free now." She said sadly as she looked at her enlarged stomach.

He glared at her. "You don't know how I feel, so don't pretend to." He said. Before an argument could break out the nurse walked back into the room.

"I do not want him here. Please make him leave." Kory begged the nurse as she gestured at Richard.

Beore he could retort the nurse cut him off. "But isn't he the father?" She asked, obviously confused. 'Great, even the school nurse has heard.' Since no one said anything the nurse continued. "Well, Ms. Anders your baby is fine." Both Richard and Kory let out the breaths they had been holding. "You got very lucky." The nurse said with a smile.

After that incident that had let her ride the elevators that were reserved for the handicapped.

The school year went by slowly, but eventually she graduated. She hadn't bothered applying to college since she was now 8 months pregnant but had heard that Richard had gotten into Gotham University. She had been mad when she heard this of course. Gotham was very far away from Jump and she knew for sure she would be the mother and father to their child.

Even though Richard wasn't going to be a part of their baby's life, that didn't stop him from coming to the hospital to see the birth. Raven, one of Kory's few friends left, had called him since Raven and Richard were friends too and she knew he would feel terrible if he missed it.

She hadn't been mad about it then, which probably had alot to do with all the pain killers the doctor had provided her with. She could barely remember anything from the birth and had been too drugged out at the time to care that Richard was there. When her contractions became stronger and the doctor told her to push, he had grabbed her hand to give her something to squeeze. She had later found out she had broken two of his fingers. She didn't feel that bad about it.

When the baby was born she was not coherant enough to tell them the name she had chosen. So Richard took it upon himself to name their daughter Mari Grayson, after his mother Mary. She had wanted to give the baby her last name to get back at Richard, but when they had handed her Mari for the first time, she couldn't find it in herself to be angry. The baby looked alot like her, except for the black hair which she had inherited from her father.

Over the next 8 years Richard went to college in Gotham to get his Masters in Business. She became a single mother working two jobs to support her daughter. Richard paid child support, and Kory knew he would send more if he knew she was struggling, but she didn't want to have to rely on him for anything. Mari spent holidays and Summers with her father since he barely got to see her. He did call at least once a week to talk to Mari when he couldn't see her, but Kory didn't consider this being a good parent.

When he finished school he moved to Jump and took over the Wayne Enterprises there. Kory had been pretty shocked when Bruce had left Richard the company. Most fathers would be mad at their sons for not taking care of their responsibilities and abandoning their girlfriends after getting them pregnant. But Bruce had never really liked Kory so it wasn't really all that shocking.

Something that bothered Kory was that she always had to be the bad guy. Richard made a lot of money and, in Kory's opinion, bought Mari's love with expensive gifts. Expensive gifts that always managed to damage Kory's relationship with their daughter. Which is why Kory was now sitting at the kitchen table in their apartment talking to Raven. After a huge fight, Mari had decided to move in with Richard, and Kory needed a plan to get her to come back.

To Be Continued.

This was supposed to be a oneshot, but it was getting too long, so this will be a twoshot. And please review my story 'By Reason Of Insanity.' I put it on my favorites list so it would be easier for you guys to find. So tell me what you think about this story. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here is the final chapter of Broken Families! Also, check out my other story, By Reason Of Insanity! 

Disclaimer: Well, I own nothing. Shocking huh?

A FEW WEEKS AGOS, MARI'S 16TH BIRTHDAY

"Wow Dad! I can't believe you got me tickets to the concert! I called a month ago to get tickets and they said they were all sold out. How did you get these?" Mari asked excitedly as she practically strangled Richard with her hug.

Richard laughed. "I just called a few friends, pulled a few strings, and all of a sudden I had tickets." Richard explained with an obnoxious smirk.

Kory rolled her eyes. Seems like he had gotten even more of an ego over the years. Just being in the same room with him and listening to him speak made her want to throw up. He was so full of himself. She sighed as she looked at Richard's and Mari's smiling faces. She knew this was a bad idea.

For her sweet sixteen, instead of having a big party with all her friends Mari had wanted a quiet family birthday at their apartment. Kory had been relunctant, since you couldn't exactly call the relationship she had with Richard healthy and they barely spoke, let alone spent a whole day together since their messy break-up. But this is what Mari wanted and Kory couldn't say no.

It wasn't often that the Grayson-Anders family got together. In fact, it never happened. When Mari was growing up, Kory had thrown her birthday parties. Richard hadn't been invited. And when she got older, she liked for her father to throw the parties since he was able to spend more money for it. Richard always invited Kory to come, but she declined everytime. Holidays were split evenly. If Mari was with her mother for Christmas, she would spent New Years with her father. And the next year Richard and Kory would switch. If Richard came over to get Mari, Kory would look out the eyehole, see it was him, and then get Mari. If Kory needed to pick Mari up from the Manor, she would just call Mari's cellphone (a gift from Richard for her tenth birthday. What ten year old needed a cell phone?) and tell her she was waiting outside of the gate. Because of this arragement, they didn't have to spend time together.

But Kory knew Mari wished she had a normal family. At least most kids could look back at the good times they had as a family before their parents got divorced, but Mari didn't even have that. Richard and Kory had broken up before she was even born.

It was for this reason that Kory had agreed to spend the day with Mari and Richard. She knew how much it meant to Mari, and she would do anything for their daughter.

"Thank you so much Dad!" Mari said. Richard smiled at her and ruffled her dark hair affectinately. After fixing her hair Mari stood up from where they were all sitting on the white carpet to get her next present off the table.

Kory briefly tore her gaze away from Mari picking which present to open next and glanced at Richard. He smiled at her, but she just looked away. Mari sat back down on the carpet between them with a gift wrapped with purple wrapping paper. This was one of Kory's gifts. It was a cute T-shirt that Kory had found while cruising the mall. It also fit into the whole 'punk' phase Mari was going through. Since this punk phase had come over her, Mari had changed alot. She had gotten her belly button and nose pierced, put hot pink highlights in her black hair, and dressed differently. Like now for example, she was wearing a worn blue mini skirt over ripped lime green tights and a black t-shirt with her favorite band on it. Her look contrasted greatly from her parent's conservative look. Richard was wearing a business suit, since he had a meeting later today and all, and Kory was wearing a flattering V-neck red dress which showed off her curves. She had put extra consideration into getting ready today. Not because she still liked Richard, but because she wanted him to feel stupid about letting her go.

Kory didn't mind Mari's new style of dress, but she did mind the new attitude she had donned lately. They fought constantly since Mari felt the need to challenge everything Kory said. Kory also didn't like Mari's new friends. She was hanging around with a bad crowd. Kory knew Mari was doing drugs, drinking, and having sex. After finding birth control in Mari's room, Kory worked up the courage to confront her. This hadn't ended well. After a lot of yelling, Mari had told her that she had no right to tell her what to do when she had gotten pregnant when she was 17. Kory had slapped her. They hadn't spoken to each other for a whole week after that.

As Mari opened her present, Kory glanced over at Richard again. He was leaning against the couch and had his feet sprawled out in front of him as he sat on the floor. He was watching Mari with a smile on his face. Kory briefly wondered if he knew about Mari's friends and what she did in her free time. She hadn't bothered to tell him about it. If he was such a great father, he would be able to figure it out.

Mari finished opening her present and smiled at her mother. "Thanks mom. This is great." Kory returned the smile, but couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Sure, it wasn't much, but she didn't have alot of money to spare right now and she thought Mari could have acted a little more enthusiastic about it. Kory sighed and looked down. Richard had won again.

"Wait. I got you one more gift." Richard said as he pulled a small box out of the pocket of his dove colored business suit.

Mari eagerly grabbed the gift out of his hand and ripped the red wrapping paper off of it. Kory crawled over closer to Mari and Richard and glanced over Mari's shoulder to see what was in the box. Inside the box were car keys.

Kory and Mari gasped simultaneously. Mari grabbed the keys out of the box and turned her shocked green eyes towards Richard. "You bought me a car!" She asked.

Richard nodded. "It's outside." He said with a smile.

Kory blinked and when she opened her eyes Mari was already out of the apartment, the door swinging shut behind her.

She turned to Richard. "You bought her a car?" She asked, still in shock.

Richard looked a little shocked at the fact that she was talking to him. He had tried to start a conversation with her all day and she mostly ignored him or gave one word answers. He felt terrible about how things had ended between them and had been trying for the last few years to fix their realtionship enough so they could at least be civil to each other. "Yeah. She's 16 and she'll be getting her license soon. So I thought she could use a car." He said

Kory glared at him. "And you did not call to ask me if it was okay for you to buy her a car?" She asked with unveiled anger.

He returned her glare. "She's my daughter. I don't have to ask you for permission to do anything." He retorted.

Any reply she might have had was cut off from a loud scream coming from outside. Kory raced to the window and looked down the 4 floors to the parking lot of the complex. Mari was standing in front of a white car with a pink bow on it. It was a lot nicer than the car Kory was driving. "Thank you so much Dad!" She yelled up to the apartment.

Kory glanced back at Richard, who hadn't left his spot on the floor. He smirked at her and her eyes narrowed.

She knew she should have told Mari that this family birthday was a bad idea.

PRESENT TIME

With the freedom of her own car, Mari's behaivor got worse. She didn't come home for days at a time and Kory had no idea where she went. Sometimes Richard would come to pick Mari up for their weekends together and Kory would have to tell him that she didn't know where Mari was. Mari's grades also dropped dratically. This really bothered Kory. Since she didn't have the chance to finish her education she had always wanted Mari to get into Harvard or something. And Mari was very capable and it made Kory mad that she would just throw all that away.

When Mari did come home all they did was fight. Kory couldn't control Mari anymore. Mari did what she wanted, when she wanted. After a huge fight, Mari had packed all her things and moved in with Richard at the Manor. She hadn't heard from her daughter in two weeks. But Raven had talked to Richard and Mari was doing a lot better now.

"Kory!" Raven said while waving a hand in front of her friend's face.

Kory snapped out of her thoughts and met her best friend's irritated gaze. "Sorry. Just thinking." Kory explained.

Raven took a sip of tea before setting the cup back down on the wooden table. "If Mari is doing better with Richard, why don't you just let her stay there? I mean, I know you love her and want what is best for her. And Richard definently likes spending more time with her." Raven said.

Kory sighed and glanced over Raven's shoulder at a drawing Mari had made in kindergarden that was hanging on the refridgerator. "I am lonely here by myself. I know I am being selfish and Mari is happier with Richard, but I need her here. Besides, Richard did not even want her and now he is trying to act like he is super dad or something. Where was he when I sat at home taking care of Our baby? Oh that's right, out getting his fancy college degree so he could get his high paying job and then turn our daughter against me with his expensive gifts!" She shouted bitterly.

Raven sighed. "I know you have every reason to be mad at him,but he is sorry." Kory snorted. "Besides, your issues with Richard are affecting your daughter, and I know neither of you want that." Raven said.

"But it is not fair! He was not even around until Mari was eight. I had to do all the hard stuff, and then he suddenly comes back into our lives and tries to steal her from me! Well, I will not stand for this! I am going to go talk to him right now!" Kory exclaimed. She stood up from the table, grabbed her purse and keys and slammed the door behind her as she left the apartment.

Raven sighed and shook her head. "Why do I even try?" She asked herself before taking another sip of tea and opening the newspaper which was sitting on the table.

Kory stopped outside the Manor and questioned if she really wanted to do this. she quickly decided the answer was a yes and slammed her car door shut behind her as she stormed towards the front door. Instead of ringing the doorbell, Kory opted to slam her hand against the door repeatedly until someone answered. The door swung open and Alfred stood in front of her. His eyes widened initially at seeing her, but it quickly turned into a smile.

"Miss Anders! I haven't seen you in years! Come in!" Alfred exclaimed as he stepped aside, allowing her to enter the Manor. She smiled at him as she walked through the door. "I assume you are here to speak to Miss Grayson?" Alfred asked, as he began to lead the way to Mari's room.

Kory stopped him by gently grabbing his arm. "Actually, I am here to speak with Dick." Kory informed him.

Alfred raised an eyebrow. He knew how strained their relationship had been since the break-up. "well, alright. Follow me." Alfred sai before leading her through the many halls of Wayne Manor.

Kory glanced at the priceless paintings hanging on the walls. After all these years, Bruce hadn't changed the set-up of the Manor at all. Being here brought back alot of memories. Both good and bad ones. She glanced at the stairwell where she and Richard had had their last decent conversation. Her eyes involuntarily drifted up to Richard's old room. She could see the door from where she stood on the 1st floor.

She had been so absorbed in her thoughts that she jumped slightly when Alfred's loud knocking brought her back to reality. They were standing in front of Bruce's office. After a few seconds, Bruce answered the door looking irritable. "What?" He asked Alfred crossly, not even noticing Kory.

"Miss Anders wishes to speak with Master Dick." Alfred replied as he gestured to Kory who was standing behind him.

Bruce lifted his gaze from Alfred and scrutinized Kory. "Kory." He greeted.

"Bruce." She retorted. They didn't really have much else to say to each other, they had never gotten along.

Luckily, the awkward silence was interrupted. "Kory is here?" Richard's voice asked form inside the office. He appeared in the doorway next to Bruce. "Hey Kory. What brings you here?" Richard asked.

Kory rolled her eyes. "What do you think Dick?" Kory asked.

Richard turned to Bruce. "Can we finish this later Bruce? This is important." He said.

"Fine. But try not to take too long. It's important that we finish with this account today." Bruce said. Richard nodded and Bruce walked back into his office, closing the door behind him.

Kory looked around. Alfred had already left to give them some privacy so they were alone in the hallway. She turned towards Richard, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, apparently waiting for her to start the conversation. " Look Richard. I do not want to have to be around you any longer than absolutely neccesary, so I shall get straight to the point. I want Mari to move back in with me. We both know you can not take care of her and that it is in her best interests to live with me." Kory reasoned.

Richard raised an eyebrow. "How is living with you in her best interests? You guys aren't getting along well and she doesn't listen to you. I think she is a lot better off if she stays here with me." Richard said.

Kory clenched her fists as she tried to keep her anger under control. "We are not getting along because I always have to be the bad guy. I am the one that has to make sure her homework is done, I am the one who has to discipline her, and I am the one who has to make sure that she has rules that she has to follow. I am sure our relationship would be a lot better if I was the parent who came by on weekends and bought her nice things to buy her love." Kory said.

Richard stiffened and he pushed away from the wall he had been leaning against. "I've always wanted to be a bigger part of Mari's life. You won't let me! If I want to take her somewhere, you have some reason why Mari can't go. If I want us all to spend Christmas together so I can have more time with my daughter, you refuse to cooperate. I'm sick and tired of you using Mari against me to get your petty revenge!" Richard yelled.

That was it. Kory wasn't even going to try to keep her temper under control now. "Really? Were you thinking about spending time with Mari when you decided to go to college in Gotham? Or how about when you broke up with me because I was carrying your child? Were you thinking about being a good father then? And this is NOT petty revenge! I have a million reasons to HATE you!" Kory screamed.

"I'm so tired of fighting about this. I can only say I'm sorry so many times. But none of that matters now. Whether you like it or not, I'm Mari's father and we are always going to have to deal with each other." Richard said.

"I am so tired of you trying to act like you are the perfect father or something and I am the bad one here! You did not even want here in the first place so do not pretend to care anout her now!" Kory shouted.

"Hey! That's not fair! I was 17 and..." Richard stopped talking as he looked in horror at something over Kory's shoulder. Kory turned around to see what he was looking at and gasped. Mari was sitting on the top of the staircase watching them from behind the banister.

"You didn't want me?" Mari asked as tears welled up in her eyes.

Richard took a step towards her. "Mari...I..Mari wait!" Richard yelled, but Mari was already halfway down the hall. There was silence until they heard the sound of a door slamming and then a car driving off. Richard suddenly whirled around to face her. "Are you happy now!" Richard yelled.

Kory looked down sadly. Too full of guilt to look at him. "I did not know she was there. I did not want her to hear that." Kory sad with a voice full of regret.

Richard ran a hand through his hair. Something he always did when distressed. "So, what do we do now?" Richard asked.

Kory raised her head to look at him. "We have to find her." Kory said.

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Well, if you hear from Mari will you call me? Alright, thank you." Kory said. She sighed as she hung up the phone. She had called all of Mari's friends and no one had heard from her. Or if they had, they certaintly weren't telling Kory about it. She was beginning to get worried. She didn't know what Mari would do in her emotional state.

She looked up excitedly as she heard the door to the apartment open, but her excitement quickly turned to disappointment when she saw that it was Richard coming in from his search in his car. "Did you find out anything?" He asked. She shook her head no.

Richard sighed and took a seat at the kitchen table. Rubbing his temples in an attempt to ward off his migraine. "Richard?" She said. He turned his head in her direction, but didn't say anything. "I want you to know that I am really sorry I said that. Even if Mari hadn't heard it was wrong for me to bring it back up. I know you love Mari and I shouldn't have said otherwise." Kory said.

Richard smiled slightly. "Apology accepted. And I'm sorry about...everything. Abandoning you after you got pregnant, going to gotham and leaving you here to take care of Mari by yourself, and for buying her that car without asking you. Maybe i do try to make up for not being around by buying her things, and that's wrong. So I'm sorry for that too." Richard said.

Kory smiled back at him. "Your apology is also accepted."

They both looked up as they heard the door open again. Mari walked in and glanced at Richard. "Oh, you're here." Mari said as she shut the door behind her.

Kory immediately ran forward to give Mari a hug. "I was so worried!" Kory exclaimed.

Mari pulled herself away from her mom. "Well, I'm here. I decided that I would rather live with the parent who actually wanted me to live." Mari said bitterly.

Richard sighed. "Mari, it wasn't that I didn't want you, I didn't want to be a father period. I was 17. Young and stupid. But once you were born, I was so glad you were here. I can't imagine my life without you in it. You mean the world to me. You know that don't you?" Richard asked.

Mari sighed. "I know. I'm sorry I flipped out earlier." Mari said as she smiled at her parents.

"So...you forgive me?" Richard asked as he stood from the table and walked closer to Mari and Kory.

Mari nodded. "I'm such a softy, I can't stay mad at you after you apoligized." Mari said. Richard hugged Mari and pulled Kory into the hug as well.

Mari looked between her parents from where she was squished between them, obviously shocked that they were around each other without fighting, "Okay, what happened to make you two not hate each other?" Mari asked curiously. Both Kory and Richard chuckled.

A FEW MORE HOURS LATER

Richard looked at his watch. "Well, I have to get going. Bruce is going to be pissed that I didn't help him finish the account." Richard stood from the couch. "Mari, are you coming?" Richard asked.

Mari looked between Richard and Kory. Kory smiled at her. "It is alright Mari. If you want to live with your dad you can." Kory said.

Mari turned back towards Richard. "You know what Dad? I think I'm going to stay here. Can you bring my stuff back here tomorrow?" Mari requested. Richard nodded and kissed Mari's forehead and waved to Kory before leaving.

Kori smiled to herself. This wasn't exactly the happy ending she had imagined, but this was as close as it was going to get. And she couldn't be happier.

THE END. It might seem a little rushed at the end, but I wanted to finish this since I won't have time over the weekend. PLEASE REVIEW! The review doesn't have to be long or anything, and if you feel the need to flame, go ahead and do it. A recent statistic said 97 percent of terrorists read and don't review. So review or I might have to call the CIA on yo' ass! Lol.


End file.
